


things you said under the stars and in the grass

by Rebellion042



Series: we're gonna rattle this ghost town [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion042/pseuds/Rebellion042
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, Rey, and Poe take advantage of some downtime on Yavin IV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said under the stars and in the grass

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the prompt I based this one off of. (First OT3 fic!) Shoutout to [Rominey](http://romnomn0m.tumblr.com/) , my amazing editor/beta.

“C’mon!”

 Finn jogged down the trail after Rey. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he replied.

 “Finn, we’ll miss it!”

 “Poe said it wasn’t for another half hour, calm down.”

 Meteor showers were a pretty rare occurrence on Yavin 4, so when Poe had mentioned it to Rey, she’d jumped on the idea. As they’d left the ranch to go watch it from the field, Finn had waited for Poe to catch up.

 “Go ahead,” he’d insisted in reply. “You two spend some time together.”

 He’d looked a little sad, but smiled at Finn all the same. Before Finn could reassure Poe that he wouldn’t be intruding, Rey had returned to drag Finn after her.

 From the moment they’d landed, she’d loved Yavin. She’d immediately taken to the lush, green forests, the Damerons’ ranch, and the endless amount of fresh, non-recycled air. The Force tree in Poe’s front yard was a frequented spot—even Finn could feel the energy emanating from it.

 Finn caught up with Rey, who pulled him down beside her in the tall grass. She lay down on her back, avidly watching the sky in spite of the time until the shower. Finn didn’t realize he was staring until she looked at him, curious.

“Finn?” she asked.

 He started and cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

 He lay down next to her, ignoring the slight, knowing smile that flashed across her face. He tried to be as excited and rapt as she was, but all he could focus on was the way their arms kept brushing, and the way they were breathing in sync, and how _right_ he felt when he was around Rey. No matter how nervous he was, he still felt at home with her.

 Which was confusing, considering he felt the same way around Poe. But it was different, somehow—Poe was freedom, having a hand on his when he woke up, the leather of a worn jacket clumsily repaired and the wonder of having a name, being a _person_. Rey was the excitement of a first flight, having someone to look after—and someone looking after him—for the first time, the warm feeling in his chest and the steadiness of her calloused hands holding his.

 “ _Hello_ _?_ Finn?” Rey’s voice shook him out of the contemplation. “Are you okay?”

 “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he reassured her.

 She took his hand and looked back at the sky. “I was saying that the shower might start soon.”

 “Cool,” he replied, somewhat distracted by the patterns being traced on his hand.

 She sat up, not loosening her grip. “Okay, seriously. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said out of habit.

 Rey was unimpressed. “Nice try. You’ve been acting really strange ever since we got here.” Her eyes softened. “I’m a little worried about you, and so is Poe. This isn’t like you, Finn.”

 Finn groaned. He _really_ hadn’t wanted this to come up. He threw an arm over his eyes, only to have it Rey move it a moment later.

 “Finn.” Her voice was stern. “Tell me.”

 He sighed, and closed his eyes again. “I—” he cut himself off, and Rey didn’t say anything, waiting.

 He swallowed hard before continuing. “I guess I’m just...confused,” he finally said.

 “About?”

 Taking a deep breath, he blurted, “IlikeyoualotbutIalsolikePoealotanditisveryconfusing.”

 Rey knit her eyebrows. “Wait, what? What do you mean, ‘like me’? We _are_ friends, right?”

 “That’s not what I meant,” Finn muttered, face heating up.

 Rey’s eyes widened, and he should’ve known better than to try and hide anything from her. She had an uncanny knack of knowing how he felt. She blushed all the same.

 “Um,” she said, apparently at a loss.

 Finn closed his eyes again. “Sorry, I’m—sorry. Just forget I said anything.”

 He could feel her lie down next to him again, realized she was much closer and that she hadn’t let go of his hand.

 “Maybe I don’t want to forget,” she said, breath warm against his cheek.

 He opened his eyes, Rey’s face taking up the right side of his vision.

 She smiled slightly. “Finn, none of us are sure about anything. We’re in the middle of a war.”

 Huffing a laugh, he replied, “Guess so.”

 She rolled her eyes before pushing herself onto an elbow, her face above Finn’s.

 “Isn’t—isn’t the meteor shower about to start?” Finn stammered, heart racing.

 “Probably,” she agreed, and leaned down, pressing her lips to his.

 Instinctively, he sat up slightly, matching her tentative pressure. After a moment, she smiled and deepened the kiss, tongue skimming his bottom lip. Finn gasped, unprepared, and Rey pulled back.

 “Sorry,” she said, cheeks coloring, but Finn sat up all the way and kissed her again in reply.

 

*

 

 When they made it back to the ranch, chatting and holding hands, Poe was on the family room couch, reading.

 “Have fun?” he asked, glancing up from the tablet perched on his lap. “The meteors are something, aren’t they?”

 Finn and Rey exchanged a glance.

 “You know, we didn’t actually see any meteors,” replied Rey. “Must’ve been in the wrong spot.”

 Poe gave her a knowing—if somewhat tired—smile. “Yeah, you must have been.”

 Finn scratched his neck sheepishly when Rey went into the kitchen for a snack.

 Poe smiled again. “Chill, Finn. You two are great together.”

 “We’d be great together, too,” Finn blurted, bolstered by the result of his semi-conversation with Rey.

 Knitting his eyebrows, Poe set aside the tablet. “What?”

 Finn hesitated before continuing. “Well…I like Rey, I like you…you both like me?”

 He ducked his head at the last part, unsure, but Poe’s eyes softened.

 “Finn, of course I like you, but…”

 “But what?” Rey said from the doorway, and Poe threw his head back, resting it on the arm of the couch.

 “I don’t want to—get in the way,” he said, staring resolutely at the ceiling.

 Finn sat down next to Poe on the couch, and Rey padded over with a steaming mug of tea.

 “Poe, that’s ridiculous,” Rey said before Finn had a chance too. “You will not ‘be in the way’, you never have been.”

 She was right. It always seemed to be the three of them, whether it was on a mission, at the base on D’Qar, or even on a “vacation” like the one they were on right now. Many a night had been spent tangled in each other, having fallen asleep talking or collapsed from exhaustion after a mission.

 Poe looked hesitant when he shook his head. “I don’t know, guys…”

 “Poe.” Finn’s voice was anything but unsure. “Rey and I talked about it, and it’s what I want—what _we_ want.” He looked to Rey, who nodded confirmation.

 “We have to be open with each other,” Rey added, “But I didn’t think that would be a problem.”

 “It wouldn’t be,” Poe said quickly. He stared at the ceiling for a good minute, then sighed.

 He looked to Finn, then to Rey.

 “We can try,” he said, and the two broke out in identical grins.

 Rey widened her eyes at Finn meaningly. “I’ll leave you two alone,” she said, and padded down the hallway.

 “Rey—” Poe stammered as a blush creeped across his face.

 “Make a move, Dameron!” came her muffled reply as she made her way to the guest bedroom.

 Finn bit his lip to keep from laughing, and realized suddenly that Poe was staring at him.

 “Well?” Finn said after a moment, heart racing. His eyes flicked to Poe’s lips unconsciously.

 “Finn, I—”

 Finn cut him off, leaning forward to press their lips together.

 Poe startled before relaxing, leaning in to the kiss.

 “About damn time,” Finn said against his lips, and Poe’s breathless laughter warmed his face.

 

*

 

The next morning, when Rey emerged to find them on the couch, piled on top of each other, she faked a pout.

 “Cuddles and you didn’t invite me. How could you?”

 Finn smiled sheepishly as Poe woke, his hand automatically rubbing circles on Finn’s back.

 She winked at Finn and went into the kitchen.

 “Breakfast?” she yelled.

 “Please,” he replied.

 “I’ll help!” Poe said in the direction of the kitchen.

 Finn obligingly stood up off of the couch and stretched.

 Poe grabbed his hands from above his head and swung their arms down together before pecking Finn on the lips.

 “I have morning breath,” Finn protested weakly, smiling.

 “Don’t care,” Poe said before kissing him again.

When Finn finally got to the kitchen, Rey and Poe were bustling about, dodging each other with ease and making conversation. Poe was saying something that made Rey laugh, which made Poe kiss her on the cheek.

 “Hey,” she said, a fake warning as she pointed her spoon in his direction and laughed some more.

 Finn sighed happily. Rey noticed; she always did when he felt strong emotions. She smiled and asked, “What, Finn?”

 “This,” he said, gesturing to the kitchen—or, more specifically, the people in it—“ _us_ , it’s—it’s better than I could have imagined.”

 Rey nodded. “I know what you mean.”

 Poe stepped forward and grabbed both of their hands. None of them were unsure anymore.

 His voice was soft, and even if he hadn’t said anything, they would have known.

 “It’s perfect.”


End file.
